


doctor visit

by sapphicriot



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Doctor Haruno Sakura, F/F, Florist Ino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphicriot/pseuds/sapphicriot
Summary: Sakura has been working at the hospital in Konoha for a few months now. Ino is a florist that suspiciously needs medical treatment all the time.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	doctor visit

**Author's Note:**

> so it was going to be a 'cute doctor and chaotic patient' inosaku one shot but it took a weird turn ok anyways have fun reading this or whatever

Sakura stretched her arms tired of all the work today. Being a young and the only doctor in Konoha had its disadvantages. Mostly a lot of hours and patients. For some reason, people here tend to get injured or sick pretty easily. Especially the blond ones.

Sakura Haruno moved here a few months ago after receiving an impressive job offer. She found the town interesting and beautiful. It was alienated from other towns but perfectly lively on its own. The only truly bad thing about this place was that during the five months she has been working here there were already two huge hurricanes that almost destroyed the whole town. And there were some shady people out there. Especially the old doctor. She didn’t know why they kicked him out but it seemed like they had a good reason for it. It concerned her since from time to time she would see doctor Orochimaru creeping around the hospital’s location.

If she had to pick her favorite residents of this town she wouldn’t have any problem answering. The mayor - Tsunade Senju has helped her a lot. She also used to be a doctor and sometimes came to help around the hospital. She also was an ideal drinker to spend the Friday night with. Another person she would choose was a blond guy living next door. He was the one that showed her around and helped her out a few times. They always went to their favorite place - Ichiraku Ramen together. She learned the hard way to never offer to pay for their order. Naruto Uzumaki could easily eat ten bowls of ramen and still want more. There also was a high school teacher she met at the bookstore. Kakashi Hatake was an amazing person with a really disturbing taste in books. They usually worked together and spend time afterward. Sakura came and had first aid lessons with his students. The last but the most important person was the flower shop girl.

Ino Yamanaka was just different from other people. More interesting. She had something in her that made Sakura think about her all the time. How her long blonde hair shined in the moonlight. How she laughed describing how she got a new injury. How beautiful she looked when she focused on making bouquets for her customers. How focused she looked while she talked about flowers and their meanings.

The first time they met was sure… unusual. Ino came to the hospital with an almost cut off finger. As she called it: ‘a small accident at work‘. Thanks to incredible medical skills Sakura possessed her finger was saved. After that Ino started coming there a lot. Not with as serious injuries as that one but still a lot. Sometimes it was just because of a headache or a cold. Sometimes it was a deep cut or a burnt hand. They never actually talked outside of Sakura’s office. But the young doctor every day chose the longer way to the hospital always having at least twenty minutes to sit at the cafe that happened to be opposite the flower shop.

Sakura was going through the patients’ files on her desk when she heard a knock. She did not expect any more visits today. It was a Friday night and her shift was coming to an end.

\- Come in! - She said focusing her attention on the documents.

\- Good evening, doctor Haruno. I’m sorry I came here at this hour. But I had a lot of health troubles lately. - The blonde girl sat at the chair next to Sakura’s desk. Her voice sounded nervous but Sakura didn’t pay attention to that. Ino looked way too good in this skirt.

\- Good evening, Ms. Yamanaka. I think we can drop the formalities since we’re the same age and see each other a lot. - This was her first move. Tsunade told her to get closer to Ino in any way possible. -Sakura.

\- Ino. - She smiled happily. She was on her own mission.

\- So, what are the health problems you suffer from now? - Sakura’s eyes were full of care for the woman. She ended up here too often.

\- Well, I have heartaches a lot, lately. I sometimes get dizzy. Also a lot of stomachaches. - She listed, nervously playing with her hands.

\- When do you get those sorts of pains? Anything particular you’re doing? It could be stress. - She asked focusing her eyes on Ino.

\- There is a thing I do every time I get them… - She started. Ino avoided Sakura’s eyes, looking down on her hands. They were shaking and felt extremely cold.

\- What is it?

\- I… I think about you. I look at you. I see you for a second and can’t get you out of my head for the rest of the day. I miss you all the time. I want to be with you. I want to feel you, touch you. I want you to be with me. I want you. And I know you probably don’t feel the same. We don’t even know each other. It’s just stupid! I even brought you these dumb flowers so here. I’m going to go now. Sorry for the trouble. - This shocked Sakura, leaving her for few seconds in complete stupefaction. Before she could react in any way the door closed, leaving the bouquet made of red carnations, daisies, apple blossoms, red tulips, and honeysuckles on her desk as the only proof of what just happened.

After realizing what just happened Sakura run through the halls looking for the beautiful girl, living in her mind rent-free. Why didn’t she reacted? Why she went numb like that? Did she just ruin all of her chances with Ino?

\- Ino, wait! - She screamed when she saw finally saw the girl’s back. The blonde turned her head in Sakura’s direction. Her tears were dropping on her clothes. She couldn’t keep them in. Although she tried so hard. - Please don’t cry. I am so sorry I reacted like this! Well… I’m sorry I didn’t react at all! I was longing for that to happen. For us to happen. I just couldn’t believe you like me too. Because believe me, this feeling is mutual. Everything you said… I feel the same. - She was standing next to her know. She placed her hands on Ino’s face and started to brush her tears away. - You’re so beautiful Ino. And amazing. I can’t last a day without seeing you. I just want to be there for you. You’re just so perfect. I don’t deserve to be with you. I understand if you hate me after… - Ino put her lips on hers to shut her up. The kiss was gentle, soft but also passionate. It was something the girls have been longing for. What they needed.

\- Shut up. You’re the one that should hate me. Bursting into your office than screaming some dumb emotional shit and then leaving like the biggest drama queen… - Sakura returned the favor and kissed Ino. This kiss was different. More possessive. For them it was like screaming ‘you’re mine now‘ to each other.

\- You shut up. Why are so pretty? - The young doctor hugged her tightly. No one was going to separate them now. They finally found each other. - Wanna go to my office? - Ino nodded. They went back up.

They kissed, they cuddled and talked. About everything. It wasn’t anything special. But it still felt so good. To both of them.

\- Ino, what are the meanings of those flowers? - Sakura asked, playing with Ino’s hair.

\- It doesn’t matter. I don’t even know why I paid attention to that. - She shrugged her shoulders.

\- Yes, it does. Plus you’re face looks so wonderful when you talk about flowers. So go. Or I will make you with my scalpel!

\- Okay. But never touch my gorgeous face with that thing. - Sakura laughed, whispering: ‘I would never.’ to her ear. - Well, red carnations usually mean ‘my heart aches for you‘. Daisies bring the message ‘I love you truly’. Apple blossoms mean that I prefer you before all. Red tulips are the symbol of declaring love, and honeysuckles mean devoted affection. - Her eyes sparkled while she explained the flower meaning to Sakura.

\- Beautiful. And sexy. - Sakura kissed Ino again.

Soon the blonde girl had to leave. She had some orders she had to make for tomorrow morning. Sakura saw her off with millions of kisses. Then she closed her office leaving the janitor alone in the main hall.

Soon she was standing at the entrance of a well known to her bar. She opened the door automatically spotting her close friend at one of the tables.

\- Tsunade, you won’t fucking believe what just happened. - She sat down and took one of the glasses full of sake.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the flowers together would look really bad but I was writing this at 3 am and didn't want to do a bigger research cause I'm lazy   
> hope you liked it <33


End file.
